brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Test-Taking Skills/Transcript
Transcript An animation shows a chalkboard with shaky writing on it. Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. An animation shows Tim in a classroom holding a pencil. Behind him is a table with test tubes. On the wall are a poster and a chalkboard. On the poster, a cat is hanging from a branch. Text reads: Hang in there exclamation point. On the chalkboard, text reads: Test Today. The text is underlined twice. The image zooms out to Moby sitting at a desk next to Tim. They're both holdings pencils and are writing on pieces of paper on their desks. Moby's eyes are stretched out from his face, looking in Tim's direction. Tim covers his paper with his hand. The animation zooms into Tim's face. He eyes move back and forth. The animation zooms out again. Now, there are six Moby's surrounding Tim and looking at him. There are two Moby's standing behind him, holding pieces of paper and pencils. There are two Moby's on either side of him with their eyes stretched from their faces, sitting at desks. There are two Moby's in front of Tim, looking towards him. Flames appear in front of the scene. The animation changes to show Tim lying in bed. TIM: Aaaah! The animation zooms out to show Moby standing next to the bed looking at Tim. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No, no; more like a nightmare, actually. I guess I'm a little stressed about the test today. An image shows Tim's hand holding a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I've got a real tough test next week. I've studied, but is there anything else I can do? From, Polly. Tim and Moby address the camera. They're standing in front of a row of lockers. TIM: Well, studying hard is definitely the best way to prepare for a test. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, I thought I should get the obvious stuff out of the way first. You also want to get plenty of sleep the night before your test and eat a good breakfast. An image shows a bed. Superimposed above the bed, an image shows a toaster with toast popping out of it, a glass of orange juice, a mug of dark liquid, and plate of food, including eggs and bacon. TIM: When you get the test, read the directions carefully; it's time well spent. This test will not be graded if you use a pencil. Good thing I also brought a pen. The animation changes back to show Tim sitting at a desk in the classroom. Tim is holding a booklet and a pen and has a pencil on the desk. His eyes move back and forth as he reads. TIM: Look over the whole test before diving into the first question. An animation changes to show the booklet and a pencil on the desk. The booklet opens and flips through the pages. TIM: You can start by going through the test and answering all of the easy questions first. It builds your confidence and can even help jog your memory for the tougher parts of the test. Just be sure to mark any questions that you skip. An animation shows a page of multiple choice questions. Next to each answer choice is an oval. A pen puts a line next to question 2. The paper scrolls up to the next question. The pen puts a line next to question 3. The paper scrolls down to the next question and the pen fills in one of the ovals. TIM: Different strategies work with different kinds of tests. If you're taking a multiple choice test, read the question, but don't read any of the answers given. Try to answer the question yourself, without looking. Let’s see… "What is the capital of Italy?" It's like… Romo, or something, starts with an "R". An animation shows a piece of paper with a question on it. Question text reads: 15. What is the capital of Italy question mark. Below the question, Tim's hand is covering the multiple choice answers. The hand is removed to reveal the answer choices. Next to each choice is an oval. Answer choices are: Florence, Rome, Venice, Spain. TIM: Rome! A pen fills in the oval next to the choice "Rome". TIM: If your answer appears as one of the choices, you can be pretty sure it's right. If your answer is not one of the choices, then you can use the process of elimination. An animation shows a close-up of Moby, and then changes to show a multiple choice question with Moby's hand covering the answers below. Question text reads: 19. What is the capital of Russia question mark. Next to Moby’s hand, a pen writes something. Text reads: Mint question mark. Moby's hand is removed to reveal the answer choices. Next to each choice is an oval. Answer choices are: New Delhi, Bangkok, Moscow, Washington, D.C. MOBY: Beep. TIM: See, even though you may not know the right answer, lots of times you know which answers are definitely wrong. A line is drawn through the answer choices "New Delhi" and "Washington, D.C." TIM: And even if you can't identify all the wrong answers, just crossing off one or two really increases your odds of guessing correctly. A pen fills in the oval next to the answer choice "Moscow". TIM: Another strategy in multiple choice tests is finding similar answers. Tim addresses the camera. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, jogging is basically the same as exercise. The answer can't be both. So you can probably eliminate both of those. The animation shows a multiple choice question. Next to each choice is an oval. Question text reads: 24. Which of the following should you avoid if you are taking a medication that makes you sleepy question mark. Answer choices are: Sleeping, Jogging, Exercise, Driving. A line is drawn through the answer choices "Jogging" and "Exercise". A pen fills in the oval next to "Driving". MOBY: Beep. TIM: Look for key words in questions, like "not" and "except," so you know what’s being asked. Tim addresses the camera. The animation shows a multiple choice question. Next to each choice is an oval. Question text reads: 32. Which of the following would you not find on a farm question-mark. Answer choices are: Eggs, Sheep, Wheat, A rollercoaster. MOBY: Beep. The word "not" in the question text is circled. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Some tests have essay sections. Writing an essay is your chance to show what you know, in your own words. Before you start writing, underline the key verbs in the essay question. It'll help you keep focused on the information your teacher is looking for. A "compare and contrast" essay is different from one where you’re asked to "summarize." The animation shows two essay topics. Text reads: 39. Compare and contrast and Italian Renaissance with the Golden Age of Greece. Below this, text reads: 40. Summarize the key factors that led to the American Civil War. The text "compare and contrast" is underlined in the first topic. Then, the text "summarize" is underlined in the second topic. TIM: Try to write as neatly as you can so your teacher can follow your thoughts easily. The animation changes to show Tim sitting at a desk in the classroom, writing in an open booklet with a pen. The scene changes to show text, written in cursive. The text is cut off at the bottom. Text reads: Sometimes, if a star is massive enough, it can continue to collapse in on itself until it becomes a black hole. Black holes are so dense that nothing can... TIM: And, if you find yourself taking too long on a particular question, make a note to yourself and move on. The scene changes to show Tim with a pen in his hand, looking up at a clock on the wall. He then looks back down and starts writing. TIM: You can always come back later if you leave yourself enough time. Don’t be afraid to use scratch paper as you go. The animation shows an open test booklet on a desk. On top of the booklet are four pieces of paper, each with scribbles on it. One paper is divided into four sections, another paper has a list of food, another paper has a Venn diagram, and another paper has a long division problem. TIM: And take a few minutes at the end of your test to review your answers. The animation changes to show Tim sitting at the desk, holding a booklet and a pen. He holds the booklet up in front of himself and his eyes move back and forth. TIM: Whoops, forgot to answer that one. Tim writes in the booklet. TIM: Using these test-taking skills won't guarantee you an A, but they will help you get the grade you deserve. Tim and Moby address the camera. They're standing in front of a paved path with grass and trees in the background. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, then maybe you'll get an A. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Or an A+… if that's what you deserve. MOBY: Beep! Beep! Moby holds up a booklet. He raises his other hand, index finger pointed up, as his mouth turns down in a frown. TIM: I think you were supposed to turn that in. Moby looks down at the booklet and then closes his eyes. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts